


Uniform Jacket

by OTPsaisa



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Bottom Sano, Choking, Light Masochism, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Top Saitou, Yaoi, mild spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26463139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPsaisa/pseuds/OTPsaisa
Summary: "Are you sure this is what you want?""Come on, old man. Don't tell me you're suddenly afraid you're gonna hurt me."
Relationships: Sagara Sanosuke/Saitou Hajime
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1, the self prompt that started it. Chapter 2, the porn.  
> Sano is referring to the fight in episode 30 A Devil of Vengeance: Makoto Shishio's Plot. Manga- ch54.

"Oi. Cricket."

"Hn?"

"You remember how... when you fought Kenshin, back at the dojo, you strangled him with your jacket?"

"...yes. Why?"

"I was thinking about that and..."

"Go on."

"...I want you to do that to me the next time we fuck."

"..."

"Just please don't kill me."


	2. Uniform Jacket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saitou makes good on Sanosuke's request.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to apologize to my mother and god.

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Come on, old man. Don't tell me you're suddenly afraid you're gonna hurt me," Sanosuke laughed softly from where he knelt, away from the prepared futon; a lamp burned low, bathing him in flickering shadow. He never needed to goad or beg; if Sanosuke wanted it, his lover gave it to him with little resistance. Satisfied with the answer provided, Saitou didn't bother hesitating and was on the young man in an instant. 

The contrast between the two was nothing strange to them; Sanosuke's body unashamed and completely bare aside from the bandages on his right hand, Saitou fully clothed- uniform jacket and all-, only the belt buckle and clasps had been undone, allowing his slacks to fall low on his hips. Having Saitou against him, that contact of sweat slicked, bare skin and ever so practical clothing, short circuited the wires in his brain. The feel of fabric pressed flush to Sanosuke's back, combined with gloved fingers dipping low on his abdomen and teeth latching tight on his neck, was electrifying. It never failed to make him crazed in the worst way when Saitou was working him over with strong hands and that often infuriating mouth. 

The resounding crack of a hand on his ass filled the room, along with the sharp intake of breath that followed. The gesture repeated on the other side, receiving a drawn-out groan in return. 

Sanosuke liked it on his back, or his side, pinned against a wall, or bent over a desk... hell, he'd take it any way he could get it as long as it was Saitou giving it to him. For what he desired tonight though, he let himself fall to hands and knees. The slight curve of his spine glistened with sweat, ass smacked pink from gloved hands. One of those hands twisted in his hair to coax his posture higher, fingertips barely balancing himself, as Saitou folded over him to steal a breathless kiss. 

"You're beautiful like this," Saitou didn't make a habit of complimenting the rooster, for it could lead to an even bigger head, but the occasion demanded it. Another kiss pressed to Sanosuke's temple before Saitou pushed him down to collapse onto his elbows, hand kneading the stinging flesh of his cheeks. 

"I swear.. to god, if you don't put something in me now I'm going to kill you," Sano's voice was heated, from anger or lust who knew, they sounded so similar coming from him. What started next as a huff turned into a whimper when a newly bare finger pressed warm and slick into him. They had just done this that same morning, so little prep was actually needed, but Saitou took his time, watching the way Sano's body accepted his manipulations. One... two... three. 

"Nngh..Quit stalling, you bastard," that was definitely lust.

"Fine, since you're so eager," and that was definitely a hard cock shoved root deep in his ass.

The monosyllable shout that followed was quickly stifled by two gloved fingers forced into Sanosuke's mouth. "Bite," he was instructed and he obeyed, pinching cloth between his teeth as the hand freed itself before coming up to thread in the hair at his crown. Sano dropped the glove as his head was bent back, then continued the movement until he caught Saitou's eyes with his own. Brown fixated on gold until a particularly enthusiastic thrust caused Sano's eyes to roll back. 

"Maybe you're going senile, old man. As much fun as this is, this isn't what I asked for." Sanosuke was as much of a loudmouth in bed as he was any other time, though it was far less annoying when it inevitably turned into throaty obscenities and quivering gasps. 

That smart mouth was exactly why Sanosuke found himself once again balanced high on his fingertips. Bruised knees and curled toes being the only other points of contact grounding him, back arched and muscles taut under the strain. Saitou's jacket was looped firmly around his throat, cutting off blood flow and oxygen with just enough pressure to get the punk light headed and giddy, and god did he love it. He raised his healing hand to rest against the fabric but made no move to stop the constriction.

"Good?" 

"Uhh..." that broken off positive syllable was all the encouragement Saitou needed to continue. Setting a ruthless pace, he figured he may as well test Sanosuke's limits, after all he did ask for this. 

Saitou switched the jacket into one hand, twisting the fabric and giving a sharp tug backwards. The fingers of his other hand gripping a hip hard, tips digging in with intent to discolor the skin there. 

Sano's fingers twitched against the length wrapped around his throat but still did not attempt to extricate himself. Breathing shallow and open mouthed, he could feel his eyes flutter half shut and roll back again, and despite the fuzzy black creeping into the edges of his vision, he held on. 

Sanosuke's breathing changed again, becoming faster and shorter, as Saitou's pace became faster and harder. Barely there whimpers, pathetic sounds Saitou had become intimately familiar with, gave away exactly how close Sanosuke was to release. If he didn't pass out first. Saitou loosened his grip by a fraction, only to receive a growl of displeasure that he quickly cut off with a jerk of his wrist. The sound he received in response to that elicited his own growl, guttural, against Sano's ear as he arced over him, dropping his hand from a bruised hip to the floor to balance them both. His movements were sharp and hard as he drove in relentlessly, arm still raised and pulled back, keeping tension on the jacket. 

The noises wrung from Sanosuke were persistent and broken, ah yes there were those quivering gasps Saitou enjoyed so much. Sano's toes curled tight and pressed down hard, fingers clenching and finding a small thrill from his nails digging fiercely into the soft palm. He was so close. 

"sh..shit...saitou...I'm gonna cum," it barely counted as a whisper. It was all breath, with none of the exasperation from earlier.

Not even a moment later, Saitou felt more than saw Sanosuke's climax, muscles tightening and legs shuddering. He did see Sano's hand drop from the jacket just as his body went slack, and reacted by loosening and removing the jacket with the same hand that held it while the other came up to steady Sanosuke around his torso, slippery with sweat and cum. He sat back, hand pressing Sanosuke against his chest. Head tilted away, brown hair obscuring closed eyes, Saitou could hear breathing and feel Sano's elevated heartbeat under his fingers. Good then, Saitou didn't feel bad rocking his lover in his lap since he wasn't dead yet. He'd wake up soon enough...

"There you are. Lost you for a second." Sano's head came up to catch Saitou's gaze as the older man spoke, glassy and tranquil eyes peering back through sweat damp bangs. No response came verbally outside of a few quiet whines as Saitou finished, spilling deep with firm, slow thrusts. "Was that everything you'd hoped for?"

"fuck...yes..." a trembling sigh, followed by a deeper breath, brought Sano back to reality. Hearing his own voice sound so ragged and used was gratifying. But it didn't compare to the gentle hands and soft tones Saitou employed as he removed himself and started to cleanse Sano of the evidence in an act of almost worship. 

Rearranging Sanosuke's limbs to move him to the futon, Saitou hushed him at his sound of protest. Carrying Sano easily and depositing him with care had become one of Saitou's post-sex routines. The moron lay spent, vulnerable, and trusting, while Saitou stripped himself before joining his lover. Sanosuke wasted no time in moving close to drape an arm and leg over Saitou as he adjusted himself around those searching limbs to get under the covers. Calloused hands brushed along Sano's side and face as the younger man wrapped around him like an octopus. Saitou loved the ritual of aftercare; he would never admit to that, but bringing that freshly exhausted man down from his high was as satisfying as watching him let go. And when Sanosuke became cuddly, Saitou could never help but smile into his hair, because that was his favorite part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Intense choking during sex is tons of fun but please don't just do it all willy nilly, learn the correct way so you don't hurt anyone. Luckily Sano is a tough guy who can take anything Saitou throws at him.
> 
> I haven't written in almost 15 years, I probably abused the hell out of the punctuation, feel free to let me know. Thanks for reading.


End file.
